


Cats, Roofs and Stolen Kisses

by rockwell_psycho



Category: Sam Rockwell - Fandom, Welcome to Collinwood (2002)
Genre: Birthday Fluff, Drabble, Eventual Romance, F/M, Flirting, Fluff, Kissing, Making Out, One Shot, Reader-Insert, Romance, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 14:38:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17789249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rockwell_psycho/pseuds/rockwell_psycho
Summary: A Birthday drabble request for a friend.A fluffy story involving your neighbor Pero, your cat Sam (who likes to walk by his own) and a little bit of making out.





	Cats, Roofs and Stolen Kisses

It was a lovely morning. A little chilly, but for some reason you could already feel some spring vibes as you looked at the rays of sunshine through the opened window. Smiling, you sat on the windowsill, dangling your feet and letting them slightly touch the roof. What you loved the most about this flat is that you had an easy access to the rooftop. Just one step out of your window - and here you go. Although the landlord warned you not to do this - the roof was quite uneven and rather slippery. But you couldn’t resist. You just didn’t approach the steep edges. Nothing was better than sitting like that on the rooftop with a warm mug of tea or coffee enjoying a peaceful morning.

But you were not the only person with the access to the roof through your window. There was one more lucky guy, and his sleepy head with messy hair, a pair of curious green eyes and a cigarette in his mouth just leaned out of the window to the left of yours.

\- Uhhh…- he muttered, before spotting you. - Oh hey! Morning, sunshine! - He took a drag of his cigarette and gave you a wide grin.

\- Morning, Pero, - you replied with a sigh. Actually you found your neighbor quite cute, just a little bit annoying at times.

\- Isn’t it romantic to meet sunrise together on a rooftop on this day? - Pero smirked.

\- Ew, that’s the cheesiest thing I’ve ever heard!

It seemed like he wanted to say something in reply, but his face suddenly frowned a bit.

\- Wait, isn’t that… your cat?.. - he asked, pointing on your right.

***

Since your first week on a new place, your cat named Sam started to develop a weird love-hate relationship with Pero. He hissed at him and could easily scrape or bite him, but nevertheless he adored sneaking into Pero’s flat. One of these days you were busy unpacking all your stuff when you heard someone knocking on your door. You opened to see Pero with your cat under his arm.

\- Oh gosh, where did you find him? - You were really surprised. - Come here, Sam.

\- Sam? That’s a weird name for a cat… - Pero handed the cat to you and scratched the back of his head awkwardly. - This fluffy bastard actually got into my flat through the window…

\- Well… guess he’s just exploring the territory, - you shrugged. - And by the way, he’s not a bastard! Thanks so much for bringing him back though.

\- Maybe… Maybe I deserved a little kiss for that, huh? - He smiled at you mischievously and you rolled your eyes.

\- No way. I’ve heard the rumors that you’re mixed up in some criminal stuff, Pero Maholovic, - you said, narrowing your eyes.

\- Me?! - Pero raised his eyebrows as if he was shocked. - Oh come on! Just look at me, I’m pure as an angel! Can’t you see it in my honest eyes?

He gave you his most innocent look and you burst out laughing.

\- Not really. But try again and I might think about your suggestion, - you teased.

\- Oh I will, - Pero replied with a wink. - Be sure of that.

You actually liked this little flirty game you two were playing. He was charming after all and you secretly enjoyed his advances. Sam still wasn’t very excited about him, clearly thinking he has more rights on Pero’s flat than its actual owner, so most of their interactions ended up with the scrapes on Pero’s hands and a couple of swear words muttered in Serbian.

***

You turned your head to where Pero pointed and gasped. Sam has walking along the very edge of the roof. Then he sat down and started to lick his fur.

\- Oh hell, Pero! What if he falls down?

\- Hey, don’t worry… He’s a cat after all… Cats walk on the roof and all is fine…

\- I still have to get him out of there, - you said firmly, getting out of the window.

\- Come here, Sammy… - You called out quietly, making a couple of careful steps towards the cat. Damn, the roof was really steep!.. You were never afraid of heights before but right now you didn’t feel comfortable at all.

\- Wait.

Pero’s hand lay on your shoulder.

\- It’s dangerous, you know! Stay there, I’ll get him, okay?

\- Okay, - you nodded. - Thanks.

Reaching the edge of the roof, Pero started walking carefully, trying to poise and not to stumble.

\- Here, kitty kitty… C’mere you fluffy bastard… - He muttered, reaching his hands to the cat.

\- Gotcha! - He finally managed to grab Sam in his arms, but the next moment the cat, who totally wasn’t happy about the fact his morning walk was so brutally interrupted, hissed and his paw hit Pero’s face, leaving a scrape on his cheek.

\- Ah! - Pero winced, his foot slipped, and… he fell.

\- Pero!!! - You screamed in horror, rushing towards the place where he just stood, already expecting to see a bloodbath, but…

\- I’m okay!.. I’m okay…

Carefully you glanced over the edge of the roof. Pero looked up at you from your downstairs neighbor’s balcony. He was still holding the terrified cat against his chest. You thought you’ve never been that relieved in your entire life.

\- Oh God, I almost got a heart attack - you breathed out.

\- Hey, what the hell’s going on here?? - You heard an angry voice from the downstairs flat. - What the fuck are you doing on my balcony, Maholovic?!

\- Sorry! - Pero shouted back. - It’s um… Cat-rescuing business here!..

***

A half an hour later Pero was standing in your kitchen in front of you, as you carefully pressed a cotton tampon with sanitizer to the scrape on his cheek.

\- Aahh! - Pero winced again. - You know what, y/n? Now I think I  _totally_  deserved a kiss! I mean I could die after all!

\- Stay still please, - you placed your hand on his other cheek, making him turn his head slightly so that you could examine the wound. - Does it hurt?

\- Yep.

Drawing your face closer to his you gently blew on his scrape as your fingers brushed softly against his other cheek.

\- Better?

What happened next was really fast. Just one second and your lips were suddenly captured by his. You let out a squeak as you really didn’t expect such a turn of events. Your first intention was to push him away, but something just didn’t let you do it. Probably the softness of his lips in contrast with his sudden boldness. You felt his hands on your waist pulling you a little bit closer and instead of slapping or pushing him your hand betrayed you, fingers sliding to the side of his neck caressing his skin. Pero hummed contently into your mouth and you shivered at the sensation of his warm tongue parting your lips. You surrendered, allowing him deepen the kiss. Your cheeks flushed as the tips of your tongues touched, causing a sweet vibe running through you. Melting into these sensations you let your fingers gently scratch the nape of his neck and he made a purring sound as your lips parted just to meet again.

Your brain started working again only when you realized his hands went a bit too far down from your waist to your buttcheeks, so you finally pushed him away softly.

\- Hey… easy… - you mumbled, your face still so close to his your noses slightly touched.

- Wait, no, don’t take kissing away from me! - He protested in a pleading tone. - I’m in pain and need my cure!..

\- You’re way too dramatic, - you smirked, but still left one last chaste kiss on his upper lip. - Here. I think you’ll survive.

\- Fine, I’m better anyways, - he winked. Mischievous sparkles played in his bright green eyes as he smiled at you.

\- Hey, fluffball, - Pero nodded at Sam who watched you from the windowsill. - Thanks for helping me steal this kiss, man!

\- Oh god, that was an evil plot! - You laughed. - And I thought you guys didn’t like each other…

\- He’s not that bad. Maybe just a bit jealous, - Pero chuckled. - So… See ya around, I guess?

\- Wait, Pero.

He gave you a questioned look.

\- You know, it’s my Birthday today. I’m planning to go to the pub tonight, meeting a couple of old friends… It’s not even a party, we’re just gonna have a drink or two, you know. And… I’d really love you to join us.

Your cheeks blushed a little as you said it.

\- Me? - Pero’s expression was suddenly surprised and shy, not a trace of his usual cheeky look. - But I… Don’t even have a decent present for you…

\- Oh that’s fine! - You assured. - I realize this is a very spontaneous invitation. So, will you come?

\- Sure, - he nodded with a warm smile. - I’m in.

***

You and Pero arrived back home after midnight. It was a nice evening in a warm company and you were very pleased. Pero seemed to get along with your friends as well, so there were no awkward moments.

\- Hey, um… - Pero said as you reached your flat. - I didn’t know about your Birthday, but I got you a little something for Valentine’s Day… Cheesy, but I think you’re gonna love it. Here, - the handed you an envelope.

\- Oh. Thanks, - you smiled. - Good night, Pero.

He cupped your cheek and you raised on your tiptoes to kiss his lips.

\- Good night. Happy Birthday.

At your place you turned on the light, took off your boots and coat, sat on the sofa with your legs crossed and opened the envelope. You looked at the card and grinned stupidly. There were two cats sitting on a rooftop. Probably the most perfect card you’ve ever received.


End file.
